Laba-Laba Penari
by Misaki Jasumin
Summary: "Himawari yang tak ingin Watanuki-san dan Doumeki-kun terluka, berjuang mati-matian melindungi mereka berdua. Berhasilkah upaya Himawari?"


Yooo! Pembaca fic. terhormat dan tersayang (halah -,-" Author mulai gaje nih)  
Inilah yang pertamaaa! HOREE! XD *Author nari pam-pam bareng Raditya Dika* PLAK! #Author dihajar Dika  
"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa gue?"  
"Hohoho..Suka-suka saya dong bang Dika! XD Toh fic. punya ndiri"  
Yayaya... (kenapa jadi lagunya Gigi? -,-")  
Daripada jadi makin mlengse dan ngawur dan gaje dan hal-hal yang tidak berperikemanusiaan (Hahahaha :D) dan yang lain-lain mending langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya...

Emmm.. Masih mau baca fic. saya kan setelah pembukaan yang 'ajaib' tadi? ._.  
Arigato Gozaimasu! XD

* * *

"Laba-Laba Penari"

By. Misaki Jasumin

A XXXHolic Fanfic

©CLAMP

* * *

BRAK!  
Pagi hari, aku terlonjak dari kasurku dengan napas terenggah-enggah .

"Hhh...hhh..." Aku mendesah, pikiran dan perasaanku kacau. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran di dahiku.  
_Tenang Himawari, tenang, kau harus tenang..._, pikirku menenangkan.

_Tarik napas pelan-pelan...Buang... "_Fuuhh..."

Setelah sedikit lebih tenang,aku melipat kakiku dan membenamkan wajahku.  
_Malam inipun juga?_ _Sial, aku merasa ini bukan pertanda baik.  
_Aku tetap berdiam di kasurku beberapa lama hingga perasaanku mulai lebih stabil.  
_Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku dulu .  
_  
Aku beranjak dari kasur, dan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku di wastafel.  
Kulihat wajahku di watafel kuno itu, meski pandanganku buram, aku tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, _Buruk! Buruk Sekali!_, pikirku.  
Bayangan hitam itu masih melekat di tubuhku, menggelayuti punggungku belakangan ini, dan jika kuperhatikan dengan seksama, bayangan itu makin hari semakin membesar dan ini benar-benar menguras energiku ,tetapi aku sendiripun juga tidak tahu makhluk apa gerangan yang menempel di pundakku itu,toh aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Karena yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah..."

Kemudian kulihat foto anak itu yang kuletakkan di pinggir kaca wastafel, Watanuki-san.  
Aku tersenyum miring saat melihatnya. "Kau benar-benar manis Watanuki-san. Tapi, entah apa yang menyebabkanmu selalu mengalami nasib seburuk itu.". Tiba-tiba, seulas kenangan tentang mimpi tadi malam terekam jelas dalam ingatanku.

Watanuki-san, Laba-Laba, Mata.

**"Whaa~" **  
**Doumeki mengambil sapu dan membersihkan sarang Laba-Laba itu dari tangan Watanuki-san**  
**"Yuuko-san!" **  
**"Percaya saja, pada masa depan anak itu, Himawari" . Yuukopun seraya pergi meninggalkanku.**  
**"Jika kumakan, aku akan berumur 100 tahun lebih panjang...hihihihi" **  
**"LEPASKAN ZAZHIKIWARASHI!" BRAAK!**  
**"Ini keputusan yang kupilih sendiri, Himawari"**

Adegan demi adegan mengalir deras dalam kepalaku. _Aku mau muntah, _pikirku_._  
Kugenggam bak wastafel dengan keras dan dengan kepala tertunduk seraya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memecahkan kaca wastafel yang ada di depanku ini.  
_  
Tarik napas pelan-pelan dan buang, Whoosah...  
_Okelah, ini memang terlihat kurang keren karna aku meniru adegan pelepasan stress di Bad Boys2, tapi lumayanlah terapinya, cukup menghilangkan kepenatan. Aku mendongak, dan sekali lagi kulihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Cukup cerah, dan juga jauh lebih baik ketimbang tadi, meskipun ingatan tentang mimpi itu masih segar terbayang-bayang dalam kepalaku dan makhluk itu masih menggelayuti punggungku.

***XXXHOLIC***

"Oh! Anda sudah bangun rupanya Nona! Saya sudah membuat macaroni schotel untuk sarapan, apa Anda mau susu coklat Belgia dingin? Saya rasa hari ini cukup panas Nona." Celoteh Tanpopo.  
"Ya Tanpopo, Aku mau susu coklat jangan terlalu dingin, oke?" kataku sambil menunjuk es batu yang akan dituang oleh Tanpopo-yang sepertinya terlalu banyak- ke dalam susu coklatku.  
"Oh, baiklah Nona." Katanya sambil malu-malu karena Aku tahu bahwa es yang dituangkannya terlalu banyak.

Tanpopo, tidak kusangka, ternyata burung pemberian Watanuki-san bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan cukup imut untuk ukuran burung jejadian. Belakangan ini dia suka membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalau Ibu dan Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Ini Nona, silakan... Hmm... Baunya sedap lho..." Katanya sambil menyuguhkan susu coklatku.  
Dengan langkah malas, aku berjalan menuju meja makan. Pikiranku maih penuh dengan mimpi semalam.

_Watanuki-san...  
_  
Dan entah sejak kapan, Aku melamun ke arah jendela luar yang masih ditutupi korden setengahnya dan membuat ruang makan serasa sedikit gelap dan suram._  
_Aku yang tidak langsung menyambar susu coklat Belgia dingin-yang biasanya langsung aku serbu- mebuat Tanpopo heran.

"Nona ada masalah apa?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi sebelahku.  
_Tanpopo, kumohon jangan menambah pikiranku, pagi ini sudah cukup buruk.  
_  
Aku mengerutkan alis, dan berusaha tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tanpopo.  
Tetapi, dengan sabar Tanpopo tetap menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku.  
_Pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri untuk pagi ini, Tanpopo._  
"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing."  
"Mau saya ambilkan obat, Nona?"  
"Tidak." Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan susu coklatku dan bergegas pergi "Ini Tanpopo, trims. Susu coklat Belgia yang kau buat lezat. Kurasa Aku jauh lebih segar. Aku berangkat dulu, Tanpopo."

Aku mendorong kursiku dan bergegas menuju ke pintu keluar tanpa menengok kebelakang.

***XXXHOLIC***

Ketika aku menyusuri jalan setapak , aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku

"Himawari-chan!"

Aku menoleh. _Oh, Watanuki-san,seperti biasa, manis sekali. _Aku tersenyum ramah padanya

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Watanuki-san, o genki desuka?"  
"Ohayou Himawari-chan, hai' o genki desu."

Watanuki-san tersenyum manis dan tampak polos sekali.  
Dan seragam sekolah hari ini juga serasi dengan bingkai kacamatanya yang juga hitam mengkilat.  
Selang beberapa saat, kami bercanda sambil menyusuri jalan setapak dan tanpa terasa kami sudah berada di depan rumah Doumeki.

"Lho, tumben si muka besi itu belum keluar. Biasanya sudah siap di depan rumahnya" Watanuki-san celingak-celinguk mencari Doumeki.  
_Hihihi, lucu sekali tingkahnya,_ pikirku.  
"Ehem,kau ingat sekali rutinitas Doumeki, kalian memang akrab. " Aku menggodanya. _Ah, wajahnya memerah. _  
"Himawari~!" Serunya sambil mencak-mencak di depan rumah Doumeki.

Dan tentu saja, dengan suara yang keras juga hentakan kakinya, membuat Doumeki keluar dari rumahnya.  
Kami bertatapan.

_Tetap tampan seperti biasanya._ Aku tersenyum menyapanya. Dia membalas sambil agak membungkuk.  
_Dan juga sopan terhadapku._

"Oi."  
"Namaku bukan 'Oi' tahu!"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau sekolah hari ini?"  
"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh..." katanya sambil menghela napas  
"KAU INI DIMANAPUN SELALU NGGAK SOPAN DEH!" Watanuki-san menimpuk kepala Doumeki.  
_  
Hihihi, akrab sekali, mereka cocok satu sama lain...Benar-benar berbeda denganku.  
_"Kalian benar-benar akrab ya?"  
"Himawarii~ mananya yang akraab~?"  
"Doumeki, kau sedang bersih-bersih kuil ya?"  
"Ya"  
"Aku boleh ikut bantu?"  
"Boleh saja"  
Tiba-tiba Watanuki-san menyahut sambil berdiri didepanku, seakan-akan sedang melindungiku dari sesuatu,  
*Watanuki nih reaksinya kadang-kadang berlebihan deh -,-"  
"NGGAK! AKU SAJA YANG MEMBANTUNYA HIMAWARI! Kau duduk disana saja oke?"  
"eh? Baiklah.."

Kemudian, Aku duduk dibawah pohon sakura.  
_Damai sekali_, _berbeda dengan rumahku,_pikirku.

Watanuki-san dan Doumeki membersihkan kuil sambil mengejek satu sama lain.

_Kapan aku punya pasangan dan bisa seperti mereka?_pikirku sedih.

_Jika bersama Watanuki-san, aku hanya membuatnya nasibnya semakin buruk._

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa Dejavu saat melihat tangan Watanuki-san tersangkut jaring laba-laba.  
"Whaa~"  
Doumeki mengambil sapu dan membersihkan sarang Laba-Laba itu dari tangan Watanuki-san.  
_I..ini..  
_Aku berlari sekencangnya menuju Doumeki

"Doumeki!"  
Tetapi terlambat, jaring laba-laba itu sudah disapu oleh Doumeki. _A...Aku..._  
Aku merinding, sudah kuduga mimpi itu sulit sekali diubah. _SIAL!_, pikirku geram.  
"Ada apa Kunogi-san?"  
"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu. Seharusnya sarang laba-laba tadi..."  
"Oh, maaf"  
"Tidak...Ini salahku, seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal..."  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan sarang laba-laba tadi,Kunogi-san?"

Aku diam. Tidak mungkin kuceritakan mimpiku pada Doumeki. Bisa-bisa bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, tapi malah menambah masalah.

"Hei,hei! Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah Watanuki-san..." Aku tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Oh, yah...Baiklah"  
Sudah kuduga, dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku pasti berkata padanya untuk berhati-hati agar tidak terbelit seperti tadi. _Anak ini benar-benar lugu.  
_  
Mendadak bulu kudukku merinding, kulihat belakang, laba-laba pemilik sarang yang disapu Doumeki itu ternyata jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku.  
Seraya menjauh, aku masih bisa merasakan aura yang terpancar dari laba-laba itu.

Gelap.

***XXXHOLIC***

Sepulang sekolah,  
_lagi-lagi aku nggak bisa pulang bareng Watanuki-san, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Semenjak Watanuki-san akrab sama Doumeki. Aku jadi jarang bisa bersamanya,_ pikirku ,_Padahal aku ingin memberitahukan mimpiku padanya._

Dengan perasaan kecewa aku pulang ke rumahku yang suram seperti biasa  
"Tadaima~"  
"Okaerinasai, Nona..." Tanpopo menyambutku dengan riang seperti biasanya, _Eh, Tanpopo yang menyambutku? Kemana lagi Ibu dan Ayah?_  
"Tanpopo, Ibu mana?"  
"Oh, Nyonya besar sedang ada rapat, lalu Tuan besar sedang bepergian ,tapi Nyonya besar sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Ayo kita makan Nona!" Tanpopo tersenyum cerah, refleks-entah kenapa- aku juga ikut tersenyum.  
"Baiklah."

Makan siang kali ini..._Hmmm...Yummy! Hamburger dan salad buah makanan pencuci mulutnya puding coklat Belgia pakai fla... Ibu memang tahu makanan kesukaanku..._Aku sumringah._  
_  
"Nona, Anda masih pusing?"  
"Sudah nggak kok Tanpopo. "  
"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu... Omong-omong , Nona, tadi Watanuki datang kemari.."  
"Eh, benarkah?"  
"Ya, dia bilang katanya 'Tolong jaga Doumeki untuk sementara ini' begitulah..Memangnya Doumeki kenapa?"  
"... Nggak apa-apa kok... Kau tenang saja.." jawabku murung  
_Sudah dimulaikah?_, pikirku, _Setelah makan siang ini aku harus ke toko Yuuko-san untuk memastikan yang sesungguhnya. _Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan mimpi itu muncul kembali

**"Whaa~" **  
**Doumeki mengambil sapu dan membersihkan sarang Laba-Laba itu dari tangan Watanuki-san**  
**"Yuuko-san!" **  
**"Percaya saja, pada masa depan anak itu, Himawari" . Yuukopun seraya pergi meninggalkanku.**  
**"Jika kumakan, aku akan berumur 100 tahun lebih panjang...hihihihi" **  
**"LEPASKAN ZAZHIKIWARASHI!" BRAAK!  
"Ini keputusan yang kupilih sendiri, Himawari"**

Aku mengerutkan kening.  
Kepercepat makanku dan bergegas mengganti baju. Tanpopo terlihat heran dengan sikapku yang seharian ini nampak selalu terburu-buru.

"Nona mau kemana sih? Buru-buru sekali?"  
"Ra-ha-sia.." aku mengerling padanya. Tanpopo terkekeh.  
"Heheheh...Nona mau ketemu pacar ya?"  
"Haa? Bukan Tanpopo... " aku mengibas-ibaskan tanganku. _Makin Iseng aja nih anak.  
_"Iya-iya, saya mengerti kok...heheheh"  
Tanpa menghiraukan Tanpopo, aku melesat keluar rumah  
"Aku berangkat, Tanpopo!"  
"Hati-hati di jalan Nona!"  
"Yaa!"

Selama perjalanan, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Watanuki-san dan Doumeki... _Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka saat ini?_, pikirku cemas. Aku berlari dan berlari menuju toko Yuuko. Aku benar-benar cemas pada mereka, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang toko Yuuko .

Yuuko menyambutku dengan hangat dengan kimono motif kupu-kupu berwana merah marun. Rambutnya yang panjang diurai dan dikuncir setengah._Anggun sekali...  
_Sejenak aku melupakan kecemasanku pada Watanuki-san dan Doumeki.

"Ada apa Himawari? Kemari, duduklah." Yuuko mempersilakanku duduk disampingnya, di teras,_ santai sekali._  
"Begini Yuuko, kemarin aku bermimpi Watanuki-san dan Doumeki... Mereka berdua terluka parah,bukan..Tapi lebih tepatnya..."aku murung.  
"Begitu ya?"  
"Ya. Aku juga melihat di dalam mimpiku, wanita cantik, kawan para laba-laba, aku tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi kurang lebih begitulah."  
"Lalu?"  
"Dia memakan sesuatu, katanya kalau dia memakannya dia akan berumur 100 tahun lebih panjang. Kupikir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Watanuki-san dan apakah Watanuki-san berkata sesuatu pada Yuuko-san?"  
"Ya, anak itu ingin menolong Zazhikiwarashi yang disekap oleh 'Wanita itu' dan, Himawari, 'sesuatu' yang dibawa 'Wanita itu' dalam mimpimu adalah mata kanan Watanuki sebagai ganti mata Doumeki. Dan kemungkinan besar saat ini anak itu sudah sampai di tempat 'Wanita itu'."  
"Apa!" _Pantas saja Watanuki-san ingin aku menjaga Doumeki sementara ini,_ pikirku.  
"Tapi, tunggu dulu Yuuko-san... Jika 'Wanita itu' mengabulkan balas dendam laba-laba itu pada Doumeki, kenapa Zazhikiwarashi yang menjadi sandera?"  
_Nggak keren banget ceritanya kalau si 'Wanita itu' salah ambil sandera...  
_"Baiklah Himawari, sebaiknya kuceritakan semuanya dari awal. Kau ingin mengetahuinya, bukan?"  
Kemudian, Yuuko-san menceritakan semua hal mengapa balas dendam laba-laba yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Doumeki bisa menyeret korban lain yaitu Zashikiwarashi, dan Yuuko-san juga menceritakan mengapa 'Wanita itu' membawa mata kanan Watanuki-san.  
Semua hal yang diceritakan Yuuko-san membuatku tercenggang. Membuatku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Doumeki, Yuuko-san?"  
"Kau ingat kejadian tadi pagi?"  
"Ya."_Mana mungkin aku melupakan kejadian yang merupakan awal mula masalah ini? Dan yang bisa kulakukan...Hanyalah...  
_"'Wanita itu' mengabulkan pembalasan dendam pada Doumeki dengan cara mengambil mata kanannya.."  
"Jadi...begitu.." Aku murung._Kalau saja...kalau saja aku bisa mencegahnya...  
_"Tetapi, Watanuki merasa bersalah pada Doumeki dan memintaku untuk menukar mata kanan Doumeki dengan mata kanannya. Karena itulah saat ini mata kanannya ada di 'Wanita itu'..." sebelum Yuuko-san selesai berbicara, aku memotongnya.  
"Dan Zashikiwarashi datang untuk mengambil kembali mata kanan Watanuki-san dari 'Wanita itu' bersama para gagak tengu, apa aku benar Yuuko-san?"  
Aku menatapnya nanar.  
_Dasar. Zashikiwarashi benar-benar cewek bodoh! Sudah tau nggak bakalan bisa mengalahkan 'Wanita itu' masih nekat. Nambah-nambahin masalah aja!_  
"Ya. Jadi, apa kau ingin menyusulnya juga?" seolah-olah Yuuko sudah membaca pikiranku "Tapi ada imbalannya."  
"Ya! Apa yang harus kuberikan padamu?"  
"Kesempatanmu bertemu Watanuki."  
"Apa?" _Apa katanya?! Yang benar saja!  
_"Ya, itulah yang akan kuambil darimu." Sambil menghisap cerutunya Yuuko-san melanjutkan "Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?"  
"Ya! Aku tak akan membiarkan Watanuki-san terluka lebih parah lagi!"

Yuuko-san mengambil jarak dariku dan memulai sihirnya.  
Perlahan-lahan, tubuhku mulai berpindah ke dimensi yang lain.

_Yuuko-san baru bilang kalau aku bertanya! Apa maksudnya?!.  
_Dengan separuh tubuhku yang masih berada di dimensi ini, aku bertanya pada Yuuko-san.

"Yuuko-san, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?"

"Yuuko-san!"  
"Percaya saja, pada masa depan anak itu, Himawari" . Yuukopun seraya pergi meninggalkanku.  
_Eh? I..ini...Dejavu!_

**_*XXXHOLIC*_**

Aku tiba di tempat tinggal 'Wanita itu'.  
Lebih tepatnya puing-puing reruntuhan kuno, tidak terlihat seperti sebuah tempat tinggal yang layak. _Yah..Namanya juga jejadian, seleranya aneh-aneh._

Hidungku mencium aroma yang kurang sedap, _Aku mau muntah._  
"Ukh...auranya menusuk...Mirip sekali dengan laba-laba tadi pagi"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menyahut,  
"Siapa kau?! Apa kau sekutu 'Wanita itu'?!" ternyata segerombol gagak tengu penjaga Zazhikiwarashi "BERSIAP-SIAPLAH BERHADAPAN DENGAN KAMI!"  
"hueh?!" _Apa-apan ini?! Main serang aja.  
_WUUSHH!  
Mereka mulai melakukan serangan awal dengan mengibaskan Kipas Tengu, _Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghalangiku Tengu!_ Kuayunkan tangan kananku dan membentuk sebuah jurus  
"KEKKAI!"  
BAM! Bunyi berdebum membentur Kekkaiku,  
Prrkk..prkk...Kekkaiku retak terkena benturan angin Kipas Tengu,  
_Kekkai yang kubuat retak! Tidak kusangka Kipas Tengu punya kekuatan sebesar ini, atau... Karena aku disini?  
_"Kau cukup kuat juga sebagai manusia biasa bocah!"

"..."  
"RASAKAN!" mereka mulai mengayunkan kipasnya sekali lagi, tetapi...  
"Tunggu!" Watanuki-san datang menghampiriku

"Watanuki-san?" aku segera menghentikan perlawananku pada gagak para gagak Tengu itu juga terkejut melihat Watanuki-san-yang seharusnya sudah bertarung mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan zazhikiwarashi - kembali.

"Himawari-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini?"  
"...Aku menyusulmu Watanuki-san. Aku nggak mau kau terluka lebih parah lagi! Aku..."_  
Watanuki-san..Kumohon..Jangan terluka lebih dari ini...  
_Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan menangis.. Burung Tengu yang tadinya marah padaku, kini menjadi iba.

"Himawari..."Katanya sambil mengelus rambutku "Sudahlah..."  
"TIDAK!" Aku menangkis tangannya dan menangis lebih keras "Kau itu orang yang sangat berarti bagiku,Watanuki-san...Aku nggak mau kau...'menghilang'..."  
Untuk sesaat kami berdiam.

Hening.

"Aku nggak akan 'menghilang' selama kau masih mengharapkanku Himawari-chan...Kau tahu itu kan?"  
Watanuki-san memberikanku sebuah senyuman manis, yang sanggup untuk menghentikan tangisku.  
"Ya..." Aku menangis sesenggukan "Aku menyusulmu kesini untuk menolong Zazhikiwarashi dan juga membantumu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Yuuko-san. Jadi, kumohon Watanuki-san, biarkan aku membantumu menolong Zashikiwarashi, juga untuk mengambil kembali mata kananmu."  
Watanuki-san terkejut,  
tetapi perlahan ia mengerti dan berkata  
"Terima Kasih" Ia tersenyum polos.  
_Watanuki-san..._

_***XXXHOLIC***_

"Selamat Datang makhluk-makhluk mungil" sapa 'Wanita itu' sambil duduk diantara akar-akar pohon yang merambat disekeliling ruangan dengan gaya angkuh.

"Aku sudah menunggumu" lalu dia melanjutkan "Anak ini juga selalu menantimu" 'Wanita itu' menunjuk Zazhikiwarashi yang disekap olehnya dalam keadaan mengambang, Watanuki-san sontak marah  
"LEPASKAN ZAZHIKIWARASHI!" BRAAK!  
Watanuki-san menendang bongkahan reruntuhan dan tepat mengenai dinding disamping 'Wanita itu' . Aku terkejut. _Lagi-lagi..Ini Dejavu...Watanuki-san...!  
_"Ufufufu...Salam perjumpaan yang kasar ya bocah..."_  
_"Watanuki-san...Tenanglah..." Kupegang pundaknya, dan kulihat Wajah Watanuki-san merah saking kesalnya.  
"Ya..Aku tahu"

'Wanita itu' mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.  
_I..itu..mata kanan Watanuki-san...  
_"Jika kumakan, aku akan berumur 100 tahun lebih panjang...hihihihi"  
"Aku tidak perduli mau kau apakan mata kananku ,tapi LEPASKAN ZAZHIKIWARASHI!"

'Wanita itu' tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sulur-sulur tanaman dan mengikat kuat Watanuki-san  
"Kau terlalu banyak mulut bocah yang bahkan umurnya tak mencapai 100 tahun."  
Aku terkejut._Tidak! Watanuki-san!_  
"Watanuki-san!" aku mencoba meraih Watanuki-san, tapi..

Gagal...

Sulur-sulur tanaman itu meninggi dan membuatnya tak terjangkau olehku.

Tiba-tiba 'Wanita itu' menoleh padaku dengan tatapan genit dan berkata "Hoo...Gadis yang manis..."  
'Wanita itu' mendekat padaku, dan menaruh satu telunjuknya di daguku sambil membisik di telingaku._Menjijikkan,_pikirku.  
"Sedang apa kau disini, manis?"  
Aku geram, _masa bodoh apakah Watanuki-san akan terkejut dengan sifatku yang satu lagi ini, aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku harus mengenyahkan tangannya dari daguku.  
_"Lepaskan...Atau kau mau kubunuh 'Wanita Menjijikan'?"  
Watanuki-san sangat terkejut saat aku berkata seperti itu._Heh...Sudah kuduga.._  
"Hihihi..Coba saja kalau kau bisa 'Gadis Manis'..." matanya menyalang membuatku sedikit bergidik untuk menyerangnya. _Mata yang ganjil...,_pikirku.  
'Wanita itu' kemudian menjauh dan kembali duduk dengan angkuh, seakan-akan meremehkanku. _Sialan!_

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang, aku mengeluarkan sihir dan menghantam tepat di dahi 'Wanita itu'.

DAAARR!

Prrkk...  
Terdengar suara dinding yang retak.  
_Mati kau!,_pikirku geram.

Ternyata, 'Wanita itu' tidak terluka sedikitpun, sulur-sulur tanaman dibuatnya menjadi barrier.  
'_Wanita itu' nggak mati? Memang benar kata pepatah "Orang jahat susah matinya" Cih, menyebalkan!_

Melihat ekspresiku yang geram, 'Wanita itu' terkekeh.  
"Hihihi...Kau terlalu bersemangat ya 'Gadis Manis'? Ayo kita sudahi permainan membosankan ini..."  
Aku mengernyitkan dahi, _Dia ini benar-benar makhluk yang menjijikan!  
_"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang menjijikan?"  
"Hihihihi..."  
_Dia benar-benar sinting._

Dengan posisi tetap diam,dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tiba-tiba sulur-sulur tanaman keluar menyeruak dari tanah dan mengikat kuat tubuhku. Sulur tanaman itu menyeretku-hingga kedua tangan dan kakiku berdarah karena terkena puing-puing reruntuhan-dan membawaku tepat di hadapan 'Wanita itu'

"Ahh...Sayang sekali ya 'Gadis Manis'...Kalau saja kau tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, kau tidak perlu melukai kulitmu yang halus ini.." katanya sambil mengelus lenganku. _Aku bersumpah, jika sulur ini lepas akan kuhabisi wanita ini! _  
"Huh, tidak ada urusannya denganmu 'Wanita Menjijikan'." Aku berusaha setengah mati agar terlihat tenang meski sebenarnya lenganku sakit sekali. _Ukh..Lenganku sakit sekali..sepertinya kena nadi...  
_  
"Himawari!" Watanuki-san berteriak. Kondisinya tidak jauh beda denganku. Terlilit dan lengannya berdarah.  
"LEPASKAN HIMAWARI DAN JUGA ZAZHIWARASHI SEKARANG JUGA!"  
"Ufufu..Tenanglah bocah, aku baru saja akan membicarakannya denganmu setelah menenangkan 'Gadis Manis' ini.".Kemudian 'Wanita itu' menoleh padaku dengan tatapan yang menyalang. Aku merinding tiap kali 'Wanita itu' menatapku seperti itu.

"Baiklah bocah, aku ingin menawarkan sebuah pertukaran denganmu. Apa kau bersedia?"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kuberikan Zazhikiwarashi dan 'Gadis Manis' ini padamu."  
"Apa gantinya?"

Tepat pada saat ini aku perasaanku mulai tidak enak. _Hah! Jangan-jangan!  
_"hihihihi...Kuambil mata kananmu ini sebagai ganti mereka berdua."

Watanuki-san terdiam cukup lama, kemudian melanjutkan "Baiklah..Aku bersedia..."  
"Watanuki-san! Jangan! "  
Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Watanuki-san._ Aku nggak mau lagi Watanuki-san terluka karena melindungiku...  
_Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan sulur ini dari tubuhku.  
"KAMAITACHI!"  
Kubuat angin tajam yang bisa mengiris sulur-sulur ini, dan sialnya lagi-lagi...

Gagal...

Sulur tanaman itu tetap melekat kuat ditubuhku, walaupun sudah berusaha kupotong dengan Kamaitachi. _I..Ini tidak mungkin...Watanuki-san!  
_"Sudah cukup Himawari. Nggak masalah mata kananku dibawa oleh 'Wanita itu' asalkan kau dan Zazhikiwarashi selamat, toh aku masih punya mata kiriku."  
Watanuki-san berkata padaku sambil memberiku sebuah cengiran lemah.  
"Dasar Bodoh!" _Gawat, aku mau nangis..Sial! Aku nggak akan membiarkan Watanuki-san terluka!_

"KAMAITACHI!"

Ternyat sulur tanaman itu tidak bergeming ._Masih tetap nggak bisa?!_

"Ufufufu...Percuma saja 'Gadis Manis'...Daripada kau terus-menerus membuang-buang energimu dan kulit halusmu semakin terluka.." ia menoleh pada Watanuki-san "Bagaimana kalau kau segera menerima tawaranku bocah?"  
"Tidak! Watanuki-san kumohon, jangan terima!"  
Watanuki-san menunduk. Memikirkan tawaran 'Wanita itu'.

"Ya. Aku menerimanya." Katanya sambil mengangguk, kemudian ia menoleh padaku "Ini keputusan yang kupilih sendiri, Himawari"  
Pandangannya, sayu.

'Wanita itu' tersenyum puas atas jawaban Watanuki-san.  
Sulur tanaman yang mengikat kami, lepas dan Zazhikiwarashi yang sebelumnya disandera oleh 'Wanita itu', sekarang ada di depan Watanuki-san...

Mengambang...

Kejadian yang kulihat setelah itu, sebelum aku tersadar dan bangun di toko Yuuko adalah...

'Wanita itu' memakan mata kanan Watanuki-san sambil tersenyum licik. _Sial! SIALAAN! ,_Aku mengerang.  
_Lagi-lagi..Saat Watanuki-san butuh pertolonganku, aku tidak bisa apa-apa...Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihatnya._

**_*XXXHOLIC*_**

Saat aku benar-benar tersadar, aku ada di sebuah kasur besar yang nyaman dan hangat, warnanya merah marun bermotif kupu-kupu._Khas Yuuko-san..._  
Kemudian, kulihat pintu kamar terbuka.

"Kau sudah siuman rupanya." Yuuko-san memulai pembicaraan dengan bersandar pada pintu geser.

Setelah menghisap cerutunya dan melihat langit, Yuuko-san menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku

"Ya, terima kasih Yuuko-san...Watanuki-san?"  
"Dia sedang berbaring di kamarnya, sepertinya masih tidur, dasar tukang tidur, huh!." Yuuko-san mendengus dengan sebal.  
"Heheheh..." Kemudian, tawaku lenyap ketika bertanya pada Yuuko-san "Bagaimana dengan mata kanannya Yuuko-san?"  
Yuuko-san menatapku lekat-lekat. untuk beberapa saat Yuuko-san tidak menjawab.

Kami berdua hanya diam.

Hening.

Setelah mengihisap cerutunya, dan menghembuskan asap tebal. Yuuko-san menjawab.  
"Doumeki sudah berjaga-jaga seandainya mata kanan Watanuki tidak kembali, Ia menyerahkan sebagian penglihatan mata kanannya pada Watanuki."  
"Jadi begitu.." aku melanjutkan "Rupanya Doumeki sendiri juga sudah tahu bahwa hal ini juga akan terjadi ya?"  
_Maaf Watanuki-san...Aku benar-benar meminta maaf..._  
_Aku benar-benar menyesal Watanuki-san...  
_"Ya"

Kemudian, di hari-hari berikutnya, kujalani hari tanpa Watanuki-san...  
Meski kamu tetap satu sekolah, kami tidak pernah bertemu. Aneh juga kupikir, membayangkan kami satu sekolah, dan juga bisa mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, tapi tetap tidak pernah bertemu. Belakangan Tanpopo juga memberitahuku kalau Watanuki-san sering ke rumah bareng Doumeki saat-kebetulan, atau apapun itu- aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa tidak menelpon saja, toh telepon hanya suara, bukan tatap muka.  
Ya.  
Awalnya kupikir juga begitu. Maka dari itulah, beberapa hari setelah inisiden mengerikan itu aku pergi ke toko Yuuko-san lagi untuk memastikannya.  
Dan jawaban Yuuko-san benar-benar mengejutkanku.

"Himawari... Pertemuan sekecil apapun pasti membawa perubahan baik hati maupun tubuh."

Meski Yuuko-san tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, aku mengerti. Yuuko-san ingin agar aku menepati 'harga' yang harus 'kubayarkan' padanya dengan tidak menemui Watanuki-san dalam bentuk apapun.

_Aku kesepian sekali.  
Aku rindu sekali pada Watanuki-san.  
Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang_ ya?  
Perlahan air mataku menetes...

_Karena ini harga yang harus kubayarkan pada Yuuko-san, dan aku juga tidak mau setelah kejadian ini, Watanuki-san jadi lebih menderita karena aku ada disampingnya..._

**_*END*_**

* * *

Okeeyy! Arigato Gozaimasu buat readers yang mau baca inii... buhuhuhu TT^TT *Author termewek-mewek*  
Buat kritik, saran , pendapat, review, dan masukan monggo...Akan saya terima dengan sangat amat senang hatii~ *alay gaya Narumi sensei* Plak! #ditabok Narumi.  
Narumi : Iyaa~ Readers~, bilangin kalo bikin cerita jangan meloow~ sekali~!  
Author : Yeee..suka-suka gua lah Rum...T_T (emangnya namanya Arum? -,-" sejak kapan dia transgender wkwkwkk :P)  
Narumi : Siapa yang 'Rum', Misaki Jasumin~?! *siap melahap hidup2*  
Author : Ya elu lah **ESP gay**... Emang ada yang laen?

Dan kemudian, Author-pun dihabisi Narumi dengan senang hati...  
Author-RIP (Rest In Popularity) wakakakak XD

Adieu~... ;)


End file.
